Once
by mollikia
Summary: Once there was a girl with oddly colored hair and a horrid temper. There was also a boy with nine-tales and a masochistic tendency to piss her off. It was obviously love at first sight. Lemon.


Once…

By Mollikia

Raing: M.

Genre: Romance/lemon flavored crack!

A/N: This will be a series of unconnected one-shots vaguely (extremely loosely) based off of various fairy tales. Ratings and genres will vary.

Summary: Once there was a girl with oddly colored hair and a horrid temper. There was also a boy with nine-tales and a masochistic tendency to piss her off. It was love at first sight.

One: Of Red Cloaks and Large Features

_Once there was a girl with oddly colored hair and a horrid temper. Given a scarlet cloak to identify her as an apprentice of a famous healer and sent by her teacher to procure vast quantities of alcohol, or the amount the young girl could carry back through the woods, she wandered from her shisou's home, through the forest, to the sleepy little village hidden in the leaves. _

_There, she was told horrifying tales of a cunning, vicious nine-tailed fox that devoured misbehaving children, slaughtered village men, and violated beautiful women. The girl brushed these stories off easily, never having come across such a thing in the woods before. She was too flawed to be beautiful- her forehead to large, eyes an off shade of jade, hair an awkward and unnatural shade of pink, skin-tone that clashed with the pink of her hair and very little breasts to speak of for a girl her age, so a fox that went after beautiful women was no issue to her._

_On her many trips to acquire booze, she would notice how the bird songs would be absent, yet the branches would tremble, the sound of footfalls on the dry leaves on the forest floor, a bright orange and yellow mar against the deep green of the leaves. Ignoring the happenings, she decided that if the presence did not show itself to her, its business was none of hers. _

_Until one day, sack full of liquor heavy on her back, the nine-tailed fox appeared before her in all of its glory and lack thereof. Flaming orange tails flicked behind him, calloused hands tipped with sharp nails, a mouthful of deadly fangs. His skin was golden but slightly burnt, hair the color of sunflower petals, eyes bluer than the oceans depths, and a sincere smile. _

_She simply stared, saying nothing to the demon before her. Before she could blink, he was in front of her, gathering her into his arms, whispering in her ear, praising her beauty. Shaking her head, she declared him wrong, listing her flaws. He kissed her forehead and eyelids, ran a rough hand through her hair, caressed every inch of skin, and praised the perfection of her breasts. In his eyes, she was flawless and because of this, he came to love her._

_All she could see was his flaws. His hand were too rough when they should be gentle, voice to loud when softness was required, thoughtless with words when caution should have been used, drawing forth her temper when he should have left her be. His flaws made him tangible. Despite and because of this, she found herself able to love him in return._

_Soon, his touch became gentle when it needed to be, he learned when to speak softly, more thought was put into the words that sprang from his mouth. The imperfections began to disappear from him with every touch of his hands and lips. They were no longer equal in inadequacies. _

_She did the only thing she could- she avoid him like the plague._

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Sakura trudged through the thicket and surrounding trees. Four liquor bottles lay in her knapsack, bouncing and clinking loudly against each other with every move she made, hitting awkwardly against her back. "The things I do for you, shishou." She groused to the bird flittering from branch to branch.

Instead of retrieving her own alcohol, Tsunade enjoyed sending her young apprentice into the local village in order to avoid the numerous loan sharks and her gambling buddies to whom she owed more money than Sakura could imagine. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was quite recognizable due to being apprenticed to one of the most famous healers and most infamous gambler in their country, not to mention the very distinct color of her hair. Which meant that she was stuck dealing with all of the creditors that could find her. They seemed to be able to smell her the moment she entered the village. Unable to take her money, out of fear of retribution from both shishou and apprentice, but they would pester her until she threatened to beat them until a bloody pulp.

Exhausted and frustrated from her extended hike and harassment, she pulled the hood of her soft scarlet cloak down, letting a breeze whip through her hair letting it cool her off, completely overjoyed to be away from the collectors that followed her the second she walked out of the forest to the minute she re-entered it. They would have followed her back to Tsunade's home, if not for the fear of the nine-tailed fox that haunted the forests surrounding of the sleepy little village of Konoha.

In the shadows of the forest there supposedly lived a vicious demon, killing any villager that was foolish enough to encroach upon his territory. The monster's bloodlust was only matched by his cunning and both were legendary in the village. No one had ever seen the kyuubi and lived to tell the tale.

For the longest time Sakura had assumed that this demon was just a story her shishou had spread to the paranoid and gullible villagers over the years to protect her privacy and keep the collectors off her back. The circulation of the stories had coincided with the woman's arrival in the town; some villagers even believed that Tsunade even had some form of control over the demon, seeing that the woman and her apprentices were the only people who could travel unharmed through the woods.

Six months into her apprenticeship, Sakura learned that while there was actually a nine-tailed fox roaming the forest, but aside from that simple fact, her shishou had completely fabricated the conquests and deeds of said demon; especially the parts about being cunning and intelligent.

He was kind of a dumbass, to be honest.

An excited cackle rang through the treetops causing the birds to squawk and fly from the surrounding trees. Taking a long, deep breath, she counted down from fifty, not in the mood for this. Leaves crunched behind her, breath tickled the back of her neck, tails flicking against the back of her dark red cloak. "You look tense, Sakura-chan-"

She interrupted briskly, quickening her pace, "Naruto, go find someone else to annoy. I don't have the time or energy to deal with you today."

The demon continued to follow her, easily keeping up with her hurried gait. With a sly smirk he responded casually, "But Sakura-chan, you were really tense last time you passed through and I definitely helped-"

Color rose on her face, eyes burning with indignation. "Naruto," she ground out, jaw clenched, "I would suggest you shut up before I emasculate you with a twig."

"You wouldn't do that Sakura-chan. The time before last you were all 'Naruto, what a big-'" She swung her fist at him, aiming for the smug tilt of his lips. Barely avoiding her punch, he laughed gleefully, wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her close, pressing his lips against her ear. He felt her unconsciously relax in his embrace, anger slowly dissipating. Naruto's voice was gruff, but soft as he murmured, "I missed you Sakura-chan. You haven't come to see me in over a month. I was starting to think Old Lady Tsunade had stopped drinking. Or that you're mad at me- I'm not sure what I did but I'm sorry for whatever it was. "

Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes, "I think Tsunade-shishou would shrivel up and die if she stopped drinking. Shizune-san has been picking up her alcohol lately." Refusing to acknowledge the latter part of his concerns, she forced herself to tense back up, hoping he would get the hint and let her return untouched to her home.

His lips pressed against her forehead, pouting, "You still could have come and found me. You wouldn't have even had to look for me; I would have smelled you and found you, ya know?"

Of course he would bring attention to her forehead. "I've been busy." It was a miserable excuse and they both knew it.

A small sigh escaped his lips. "It's the tails, isn't it? I would look human if I didn't have the tails…" he muttered on, glaring at the soft orange appendages protruding from his lower back. "Girls just don't like the tails…"

Choking slightly, a little green monster reared its ugly head. "This isn't about your tails Naruto… uh, there are other girls?" Unwarranted jealousy made her throat tighten almost painfully; she worked hard to keep her voice nonchalant as humanly possible. Of course there were other girls; it's not like they were in a relationship or anything serious- it was just about sex. They'd meet, they'd screw, and they would both go on their merry ways. Sakura would return to give her teacher the booze, be questioned on not only her disheveled state but also her extreme tardiness and the mysterious cuts and scrapes that came with having sex against rough tree bark and on the forest floor. Naruto would be on his way to do whatever a humanoid fox demon does when not pissing off a pink-haired healer or to having sex with her.

"Aw Sakura-chan, of course not! I mean are you are the only person that gives me ramen and you can do amazing things with your mouth that just make me-"

Sakura's temper flared again, unintelligible noises of rage and embarrassment crawled out her throat, refusing to make real words or form a coherent sentence.

He squeezed her tighter. "You're the apple- cherry? - of my eye and stuff, ya know?" Naruto ran a calloused had through her short pink locks, gently guiding her face towards his. "Plus you're really cute when you're pissed off and it's kind of a hot." Before she could open her mouth to protest, his lips descended upon hers and she gave up fighting.

His mouth was warm and inviting, even with chapped lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, chaste even, his lips moving slowly and deliberately over hers, adding just enough pressure to make Sakura's go knees weak. Backing her against a tree, not breaking the kiss, Naruto slid her knapsack off her shoulders, throwing the bag to the side with a loud thunk and various clanks. Praying to whatever being was currently listen that nothing was broken, the thought crossed her mind to complain that Tsunade would skin her alive, heal her and repeat ad infinitum if anything happened to the precious booze. Then Naruto moved his lips from her mouth, kissing his way up to her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe, hot puffs of breath tickling the inside of her ear sending warm shivers down her spine; Tsunade's alcohol ceased to exist.

Not willing to be submissive, Sakura slid her arms up and around his shoulders, fisting her hands in his spiky blonde hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Her kiss was hard, wet, and demanding, pressing herself fully against him, tightening her grip on his hair. "Uh… Sakura-chan, are you… ah, are you sure want this?" He adored this girl in ways he could never verbalize, but she was a master mixed signals every chance she had without meaning to.

Huffing in frustration, she dragged her lips from his, kissing down his chin, teeth nipping and leaving a trail of dark bite marks as she moved down his neck and across his collar bone. Shoving all of her hesitation aside and throwing caution to the wind, she continued. Looking up at him, blond eyebrows knit together, eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted, and small sounds of pleasure reaching her ears. Feeling powerful, she bit down a touch harder, Naruto's breath going shallow. "I wouldn't be doing this or letting you get away with this if I didn't want it."

Naruto decided to let her know there was no point in asking him the same question, grinding against her, causing her to let out a loud, self-conscious squeak. Hot and half aroused, he pressed himself against her hip, hands fumbling to untie the knot of her cloak, growling when she found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The scarlet monstrosity slipped off her shoulders, caught between Sakura's back and the rough bark of the tree. Hands moved quickly to unknot the belt at her waist and threw it in the direction of her bag.

The sharp edges of his nail slithered up her thigh, eliciting a quiet whimpers as his hand made its way up to her hip… only to realize that something was missing. "You're not wearing any..." Naruto's statement was filled with incredulity, hand brushing over a thatch of soft curls he knew to be the same brilliant shade of pink as her hair; in an instant he was painfully hard.

"So? It was laundry day and Tsunade kicked me out before I-"All mental functions shut down when his index finger slid painfully slow along her already wet slit. Keeping eye contact he took his hand from beneath her skirt, licking the wetness off his finger, smiling ravenously at her. "Ugh, Naruto that's just weird! Do you have to do that-" Again he silenced her with his lips, tongue slipping into her mouth, sliding hotly against hers. Sakura ran her hand down his neck and torso, blunt nails dragging over a nipple through his coarse shirt. Eliciting a groan for her efforts, she grasped his length through the material of his pants, squeezing gently. Growling, Naruto bucked his hips against her hands, trying to get more friction; for a minute she let him, only to jerk her hand back with a grin.

A low whine erupted from his throat, eyes shining with pent-up frustration. Deciding to take pity on him, she unbuttoned his pants gliding her hand into his pants to grasp him, running her hand from the base to the head of his length, acting bolder than she felt. His breath hitched, and she nimbly removed her hand from his trousers, eyes glittering with mirth.

"Sakura-chan," He started voice gravelly, eyes dark with lust, "Don't tease me." Naruto demanded through gritted teeth.

Gently skimming her fingers along the underside of his length, she beamed innocently at him feeling bolder with every reaction Naruto gave her, "What are you going to do about it, Naruto-kun?"

Within seconds he was on her, yanking her dress up and over her head, and cutting through her breast bindings with his claws, leaving her only in her boots. Insecure, Sakura wrapped an arm over her chest, and crossed her legs to hide the small thatch of pink hair, blushing furiously. Accustom to her self-consciousness, he pried her arm from her chest, niping playfully at her fingers. "I've seen you naked before, it's not like anyone but me is going to see you." Tails grazed against her bare legs, caressing her calves.

Pushing him away, she shook her head forcefully, "No tails, Naruto. If you even think about trying to… you know, again I'll keep my promise about the twig."

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, last time you didn't seem to mind it!" He wagged his eyebrows, only half-joking, brushing the pads of his fingers over her breasts, avoiding her nipples.

Sighing softly, she responded, "No way in hell. Now please stop talking, Naruto."Wrapping her fingers around his cock, she lazily stroked him, erratically brushing the bulbous head, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Breath quickening, he thrust into her hand unsteadily, leaning his head on her shoulder, watching Sakura pump his cock. Quickening her pace, she felt his cock twitch against her palm.

Dislodging her hand he mumbled, "Sakura-chan, and much as I love your hands, and I really _really_ it has been a while… "A blush colored his cheeks and he refused to meet her eyes choosing to stare unabashedly at her chest. Not giving her a chance to answer, Naruto's lips wrapped around a rosy nipple, his hot mouth on the sensitive bud almost searing, tongue flicking in lazy swirls. Pale hands flittered across his tan shoulders, a low keening rising from her throat.

The head of his cock parted her nether lips, pressing teasingly at her opening, only to slide forward to caress her clit. Between the pressure on her clit and the fang barely brushing against her nipple, Sakura felt a more than a little worked up. Her breathing was shallow and heavy, concentrating solely on the blonde's ministrations, the slick movement of the head of his length rubbing her clit, his hand massaging her breast, pinching the tip randomly, working her into a frenzy. Placing a kiss on the hard bud, his mouth moved up her chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses to her ear. "Can I?" He requested softly, voice strained with want.

Not trusting herself to speak, Sakura only nodded, bracing herself against the tree, wrapping her legs around his hips, anticipation making her wetter. Naruto positioned himself against her, entering slowly, overcome with how hot she was and the way she constricted around him. Shaking slightly, he stared at her, watching how her small chest heaved as she arched against him, the way she looked at him with half-lidded pleasure filled eyes, how she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning to loudly, the way her tousled pink hair framed her face. How she looked when he was inside her.

She wouldn't believe him if he said it but Sakura was beautiful like this.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura tentatively rocked her hips against him, causing him to slip in further. Both moaned in unison, hers a keen of want, his a growl of need. Nails practically digging into her hips, he slowly slid her on his length, flicking a tight bud with every upward stroke she made. Using his shoulders as leverage, she met each thrust, tilting her hips every so often so he would hit the spot that made her see stars. After a couple of tries he hit the magical spot, eliciting a loud moan of his name and her blunt nails dragging down his back. Slipping a hand between them, he pinched her clit, rubbing it gently between his fingers, careful of his nails. Sakura tightened around him, delicate muscles fluttering around his length. Continuing his attentions to her bundle of nerves, she was frantic in his arms, slamming herself down on his cock, hands pulling at his hair almost painfully, and the noises of pleasure coming from her pushing him to the edge. His strokes became erratic, his fingers on her clit pressing almost too hard, thrusting almost painfully hard.

Black spots danced into her vision, feeling herself quiver and clamp down around him, waves of pleasure knocking into and taking over her. Release slammed over her, dragging sobs of pleasure from her mouth, nearly crying in release, slumping over in his arms. Seconds later he followed, growling her name, filling her, continuing to thrust into her while riding out his orgasm. Knees about to give out, he slid out of her, cradling her against his chest, plopping down on the ground with her in his lap.

"So Sakura-chan what were you saying about being too tired to deal with me?" She elbowed him hard in the side, choosing to ignore his words in favor of curling closer into his arms, wrapping her cloak around them. "You should wear underwear less often. It makes it easier for me to jump you. Oh, and we should do this more often. Neither of us last as long when we go a while without-"

An enraged cry echoed through the forest, followed by a resounding _thunk_.

They lay there for what seems like ages, neither saying a word.

Naruto tightened his embrace, muttering, "I do love you Sakura and I think you're beautiful."

Minutes crept by without a response, and looking down he noticed she was fast asleep in his arms. Smiling, he shrugged it off. He'd just tell her later.

He'd also have to tell her that all of Tsunade's sake bottles were broken.

A/N: This is apparently what happens when I watch Shippuden while reading the Grimm Brothers fairytales in the wee hours of the morning. I have no excuses to offer except maybe- I'm sorry for how terrible this probably is?

So that was my first lemon- constructive criticism very welcome and extremely requested. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested please message or e-mail me.


End file.
